


A Devil in Mittens

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chicken Pox, Chloe Takes Care of Lucifer, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer defintly didn't ask for this but here we are, Prompt Fill, Protective Lucifer, Sick Lucifer, Sickfic, The devil doesn't need vaccines, Two Shot, Whump, lucifer catches it from trixie, lucifer takes care of trixie, we die as men, whumpt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: Lucifer has a soft spot for the Detective's spawn and agrees (well offers) to look after her when she is sick with chickenpox...What he doesn't know is that due to the proximity to Chloe he is in fact not invisible and the Devil never needed vaccines.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. Taking Care of the Human Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chany28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/gifts), [fandomoverload](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/gifts).



> Alright, so I was a bit dubious of this idea because I have never actually had chickenpox and don't know much about it but I did some research and the two lovely commenters this story is dedicated to have convinced me! Lucifer catches chickenpox from Trixie ;) 
> 
> Thanks guys!

Chilling out with the Detective’s offspring was certainly an entertaining pastime for the Devil; She was entertaining, possibly soulless, and caring...Trixie, Decker’s 7-year-old child, had, for better or worse, turned out to be one of those things that grows on you; Like Fernet, or sour candies which Lucifer had a growing affinity towards. There were, of course, downsides to hanging out with the offspring, not the least of which was that when Trixie was sick one week with what the Detective had called “Chickenpox” (though frankly, Lucifer could not find the connection between the squawking animal and the itchy red marks which seemed to plague the little girl for the better part of a week) she had asked to be looked after by none other than the devil himself. 

It all started when the detective had asked Lucifer to swing by her house to check on the small human and Detective Douche, who had kindly offered, she said to take the day off and stay with Trixie since she and Lucifer were working a high profile homicide case. On his way from the crime scene, Lucifer stopped by a local convenience mart to grab the human a slice of her favourite chocolate cake (lava) and wondered what would be waiting for him when he dropped in. He hated to admit it but when Decker had asked him if he would mind dropping in he had jumped at it, far more worried about the fragility of human life than normal, worried something sinister was in the air for the offspring he had grown rather (dare he think it) attached to. He was also not just a little bit flattered that Chloe had asked him to check on her spawn, which he knew she valued very much above all else, so the trust placed in him to go back and check on her while she tried to tie up the last loose ends with Ella on the scene was truly something which caused Lucifer’s chest to puff with pride. 

He knocked, surprised when the small human herself opened the door, and the shuffle of Dan running after her calling for her to never open the door and who was it. He stopped when he saw Trixie clinging to Lucifer’s leg, a happy smile on her spotty face, the cake in his hand nearly dropped with the surprise of the interaction and the momentary urge to push her off of him-What could he say? Old habits die hard, and he still couldn’t pinpoint the moment that he began to feel, well, something for the tiny person. 

“The detective sent me over to check on you both, the case is just getting closed up now, rather boring really...It was the aunt, no surprises there,” Lucifer drawled, his English accent thick on the words. “Now Uhm,” he said, walked into the house slightly to detach the small human from his limb at set down the chocolate cake on Chloe’s marble countertop, “I can see the offspring is clearly not dying, despite your parenting skills,” he punctuated his sentence with a pointed look at Dan, “So I’ll be off.” 

He started to turn around, satisfied that the small human was in no immediate danger and despite the painful-looking rash she was happily putting a spoonful of cake into her mouth, the chocolate already somehow on her face. Before he could get out the door Trixie had once again run over and attached herself to his leg, and though her weight wasn’t enough to make him even falter walking out the door he stopped and looked down. 

“Please don’t leave, Lucifer,” Trixie mumbled into his pant leg. He cringed slightly, thinking of the chocolate smeared on her face transferring to his Ralph Lauren slacks, and wondering when he had exactly grown so forgiving towards the child. “I’m sick and Mommy’s not here...Please stay.” The child’s voice was bordering on a shaky wine, and he could imagine the tears she was working hard to muster to her eyes. 

“Common, honey, let Lucifer go,” Dan said, bending down and starting to untangle the child’s arms from around Lucifer’s leg. “I’m sure he has to go back to work, or whatever it is he is doing.” Dan looked tired, though he was still trying to be sassy, implying Lucifer had non-work activities which were calling him; Of course, he wasn’t wrong...Lux was busy, even at 4:30 pm in the afternoon...It wouldn’t be unusual for the bar to need an extra hand but that is what he hired people for. 

“It’s quite alright Dan, you will be surprised to know, I actually have nothing better to do, surprisingly,” Lucifer quipped, swinging the child that Dan was having trouble untangling up into his arms where she buried her still chocolate dressed face into his shoulder. “I am able, should you like, to watch this small human until the Detective gets home. You’re welcome to go have a nap,” Lucifer told the other man, looking pointedly at his wrinkled shirt and tired slumped stature. 

“Uh, nice try, but I’m not leaving you alone with my kid,” Dan snapped, running his hand through his hair...Lucifer was right though, he did feel some kind of awful, the total exhaustion of trying to wrangle Trixie into an oatmeal bath and to take her medicine all day finally properly settling over him. He couldn’t deny the fact that Lucifer was good with her…

“Just go have a nap, Detective,” Lucifer snapped as if to illustrate his point setting Trixie carefully on the counter and digging through Chloe’s cabinets to try and find some wipes to clean the chocolate smears of the child’s face. “Chloe won’t be long, the boring case really won’t take long to wrap up, anyway.” 

Dan opened his mouth to argue, deciding to instead shake his head and grab his jacket. “Call me if you need me, and,” Dan paused as if turning over what he was about to say, “Thanks, Lucifer.” 

Dan ruffled Trixie’s hair saying goodbye to his “monkey” who was more than happy to behave for Lucifer who’d somehow already wrangled the child into her pyjamas (Which dad had been trying and failing to do for the better part of an hour) and setting her up in front of the telly where her favourite show was already playing. 

“Not a problem, Sir Douche,” Lucifer replied, much to Trixie’s amusement. “Despite what you might think, I quite enjoy your spawn’s company and it behoves me that she should convalesce quickly.” Lucifer would occasionally use big words, both to confuse Detective Espinoza and amuse his young hellion. 

Dan just shook his head, letting himself out, though he wouldn’t admit it fully he really did need the sleep, and Lucifer really was good with the kid. Chloe trusted him, and so would he. Dan couldn’t wait to fall into bed for a nap-Kids were exhausting.


	2. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has caught the chickenpox from the detective's Urchin...and thanks to the detective being around constantly it takes him a while to fend it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! A lot has been going on around here, and there's been a lot of ups and downs! Thanks to my flatmate for sitting down and working with me to unsure I got it down aha

Lucifer never, not in his whole time working with the LAPD, called in sick. Devils do not get sick. He had been feeling tepid for the last few days-His body aching, suffering through hot and cold flashes silently. Lucifer was unaccustomed, to say the least, to feel so weak. Of course, he hid it from the detective as well as he could, avoiding being too close to her wondering if perhaps he had been spending too much time with her following her urchin’s illness-They had been having dinner together, the three of them, almost every night since. Perhaps it was something to do with the strange power she had over him...to make him vulnerable. 

Today was the day he called in sick-He couldn’t get out of bed, his body aching harshly. He was thanking his stars he had declined the detective’s offer to sleep on her couch following dinner last night, though the urchin had begged. He had a hard time saying no to her- Perhaps also a power the detective had? He wondered, thoughtlessly if he was dying? It felt as though even just thinking was too much effort because his brain was wading through thick water just to get from point a to point b. He was freezing he realised, curling in on himself, pulling his blankets tightly around his body. His skin was on fire? 

Lucifer faded in and out of sleep for the next several hours, vaguely aware that he was in pain. Does his skin hurt? Itch? Burn? He wasn’t sure how to describe it, but opening his eyes send lightning bolts through his vision, his head throbbing. He thought as he woke up for what felt like the millionth time that he should call the Detective, let her know he wouldn’t be at work today...Before the thought had even finished he was falling back into a thick, sick sleep. 

“Lucifer, Lucifer what the hell?” Chloe’s voice boomed through his fitful sleep, she sounded annoyed, to say the slightest. Lucifer woke with a start, realising he had neglected despite best intention to tell her he wasn’t well and wouldn’t be at work-She must have thought he was playing hookey on a homicide case. Perhaps not the best look, considering his track record. “Are you hungover? Lucifer, common, we had a big meeting today, remember?” Detective Decker sounded incredibly unamused, putting her hand on his shoulder as his back was to her. 

“‘M sorry, Detective,” Lucifer mumbled, turning towards her, trying to open his eyes and look at her - Dressed smartly, as usual, a scowl he knew too well painted on her face. She definitely was unhappy with him, and to his surprise he felt...guilty? “It would seem I am rather...not well,” he mumbled, trying to sit up, his head retaliating with a thump, thump, thump headache shooting through it. 

Chloe looked aghast, mouth slightly open, taking a step back. Her reaction let Lucifer know that he definitely looked as sick as he felt. His skin was definitely itching now, and he reached up to scratch his face, surprised when Chloe slapped his hand away. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe’s eyes were wide as she put her hand gently against his forehead, “You look like you have chickenpox...Why didn’t you tell me you haven’t been vaccinated before you hung out with Trixie the other week?” Decker was already working, rummaging through Lucifer’s bathroom to try and find a thermometer. There was none...Of course, there wasn’t one, she almost facepalmed, coming back to Lucifer, still waiting for an answer.

“I don’t need vaccines, Detective,” Lucifer mumbled, none of the usual wit or bite in his tone. “I’m the devil, for Dad’s sake.” Despite his better judgement he could feel himself pouting slightly, annoyed at his own shortsightedness-He should have put two and two together, caring for the Urchin would, of course, be hazardous given the proximity to Chloe. He should have taken more precaution…”The Devil doesn’t get sick,” he added, for emphasis, despite the current situation contradicting the comment. 

“Sure,” Chloe said, again, slapping his hand away from his face as Lucifer attempted to itch the smarting spots which he could now feel were definitely the same pockmarks which Tricie had had, not even needing to confirm his suspicion by looking in a mirror. “I’m going to call the station, I’ll stay here and look after you,” Chloe said already getting out her phone to tell the commissioner why they hadn’t made it to the meeting. She also quickly texted Dan, letting him know the situation so he could pick Trixie up from school and drop around supplies, putting “Oven mitts and oatmeal” in bold text. 

“That will not be necessary,” Lucifer bit out, his words cold though they lacked non of the typical mischief. “I am absolutely capable of being sick by myself, thank you very much.” Lucifer declined telling her that he was only sick from prolonged exposure to she and her hellion of an offspring. Let sleeping dogs lie, and all of that...Now wasn’t the time to get into an argument about his dated immortality with the detective. He simply didn’t have the energy for such an exercise, that at this point in time, really seemed futile since here he was, despite all odds, sick. 

Chloe shook her head, already on the phone with the station explaining that neither she nor Lucifer will be in today due to unforeseen circumstances, shaking her head at Lucifer as he tried to untangle himself from the sheats wrapped haphazardly around him, containing him with surprising success. “Lucifer Morningstar, you will not leave that bed, you hear me?” Her tone was no-nonsense, a tone he recognized because it was only ever used on that urchin of hers but to be quite frank, the Devil himself was not up for argument at the moment. Chloe nodded in approval as she saw him settle back down, pleased he was no longer trying to itch his face. 

Today was going to be a very long day...if not week. 

\--------------

Lucifer woke up clawing at his face, it was burning. He was freezing, but his face and chest and arms were on fire as if the molten coles of hell had somehow spit their fire onto his skin and as ever it was neither burning through him nor sliding off, simply sticking to his skin. Lucifer clambered to his feet, crabbing to the bedpost, surprised at the weakness of his own legs. He staggered towards the bathroom turning on the shower and sitting down on the tiled floor. He heard clanking in the kitchen, remembering that Chloe was at the penthouse...He was too tired to get up or worry about her, so he gave in, laying his head against the shower wall and letting the water cascade over him. 

“Lucifer?” Chloe said, knocking softly on the bathroom door. She had been busy making a chicken noodle soup and letting her partner sleep to notice when he had slunk into the bathroom, steam billowing out from under the door. A hot shower really wouldn’t be helping his fever or the blisters she had already seen rising to his skin. “Lucifer, I am coming in if you don’t answer me,” Chloe said, already braced against the door. She burst in following the silence. 

Chloe gasped, rushing to turn off the shower; It was a lot to take in, Lucifer’s lolling head against the shower wall, he was shivering violently, his skin covered in blisters, red and angry. He was breathing heavily, his eyes closed...He looked like he had fallen asleep under the water. “Oh, Lucifer,” she mumbled, trying to avoid looking at his naked body. He had clearly been trying to get warm in the shower, but it didn’t seem to have done his fever any favours. Chloe was worrying about how she was going to get Lucifer out of the shower-The man was quite a bit bigger than she was, slippery and naked at the floor of the shower. Just as she was about to attempt to lift him, having draped a towel over him to preserve his...well, Lucifer definitely didn’t have modesty she heard a hard knocking from the front door/elevator shaft. 

Chloe pushed her hair out of her face and let Dan in, a CVS bag full of lotions, oatmeal and baking soda at his side, the oven mitts poking out in a cheery heart pattern. “Oh thank God, Dan,” Chloe said, breathing a sigh of relief. “I need your help,” she said, already pulling Dan towards the bathroom where Lucifer had met the floor. “Lucifer passed out in the shower and he’s too heavy for me to move,” Chloe said, thanking her stars Lucifer hadn’t chosen to have a bath in the large tub adjacent to the shower. 

Dan groaned when he saw Lucifer, he was covered in the blisters and itchy marks, his hair damp and plastered to his face. The dude looked honestly awful, shivering on the floor. Dan contemplated snapping a picture for later…

“Okay, Chloe,” Dan began, “Start the bath-Put one cup of baking soda and the oat meal in, and make sure it is warm water.” Dan couldn’t deny that Lucifer was likely only in this situation because he had helped out with Trixie, and though the situation seemed fitting, Dan wasn’t a dick and couldn’t just leave him there. He rolled up his sleeves, awkwardly bracing himself as he lifted Lucifer off the floor, and towards the bathtub of oats. 

“Lucifer, wake up,” Chloe whispered, holding Lucifer under his shoulders to keep his head above the water. He was shaking in the lukewarm water, his skin angry and inflamed. “Common, wake up, Luci,” Chloe scooped up some of the water, letting it drip down over his face, letting her hand linger on his too-hot cheek. 

Lucifer shuddered, opening his eyes as he looked up at Detective Douche (Dan, he reminded himself). Dan was turning off the tap, twisting...the water. Lucifer noticed he was freezing and wet but that his skin was not burning as it had been. He noticed he was in the bath...Someone, the detective, was holding him above the water, looking down at him with such concern. What he wouldn’t give to have her look at him like that, naked and in the bath in any other situation. He realised with alarm he isn’t strong enough to keep his head above the water on his own, giving in and looking up at the blond woman above him. 

Lucifer gave in, darkness once again swallowing his vision. He heard people scrambling around him before even the sound faded out. 

\-----------

Lucifer woke up in his bed, his hands in mittens, a note from Chloe catching his eye. The first thing he noticed was how much better he felt- His skin no longer burned, and though his hands seemed to be confined in heart-printed oven mitts they didn’t itch, his face even, felt better. 

He swung himself into a seated position, tearing off the mitts-They weren’t comfortable, in fact, the slimy feeling of lotion lathered inside them was quite unpleasant. Grabbing the note from his bedside table his mouth quirked into a smile- Decker had written ‘I will be back soon if you wake up please stay down.’ Lucifer could read it in her voice...Though her absence certainly explained his expedited healing. The last several days were a total blur, but he knew for a fact he had been with the detective for most of that time so it was unsurprising that he had been unable to recover as he usually would have. 

Walking into the bathroom he looked into the mirror seeing that there were indeed no marks left on his skin, his hair back to its bouncy self, his face not covered in a sheen of sweat. He jumped in the shower, noticing with a smirk and some confusion that there were rolled oats on the floor...He would have to ask Chloe about that when she came home. 

Out of the shower, he put on fresh clothes, stripped his sheets and threw them in the wash, tidying the house and enjoying the feeling of his own skin now that he had something horrid to compare it to. Now he could totally understand the urchin’s distress from the week prior-Without his immortal healing he could have ended up in the same boat for over a week. 

How did humans deal with their mortality? It was absolutely awful. 

Lucifer looked up from the toast he was making himself when the detective walked in, a brown paper bag of groceries in her arms. “What are you doing out of bed?” Decker asked, her eyes darting between Lucifer and his room, noticing that he was tidy and looking so much better...she could hardly believe her eyes. 

“It seems that it has worked its way through my system and I feel much better now, Detective,” The devil set the toast on a plate, looking around for the cream cheese as he spoke. “Thank you for your care,” he mumbled, reaching up and grabbing a bottle of his favourite whisky. He poured a generous splash into his coffee before handing the Detective and unspiked cup. 

Of course, it wasn’t that easy. Chloe did insist on taking his temperature and looking him over, shaking her head. She didn’t understand…”How,” she mumbled, looking at the digital numbers on the thermometer. No one ever recovered that fast, granted, Lucifer definitely was not everyone. 

“Don’t get too cocky,” she reminded Lucifer as he once again tried to explain his immortality. Honestly, this metaphor was getting a little old. “Dan has a photo I’m sure he will send you any moment.” 

As if on cue, Lucifer’s phone dinged mid-sip of extremely alcoholic coffee. He nearly shot it out his nose when he saw the photo Dan had sent through- He, the devil, naked and pathetic on the shower floor. 

“I swear, when Detective Douche gets to hell,” Lucifer threatened as Chloe laughed, sipping her coffee. It was good to see Lucifer back to himself. She had been, dare she say, worried. She made a mental note to make him get his vaccines up to date before returning to work; It was flu season, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a hurt/comfort, whump, sickfic type prompt for me to torture Lucifer with feel free to commend them! I need the distraction of sickfic fluff in this time.


End file.
